Waiting For Plunder
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: After "Who Gives the Hoot?" and "Twelve Angry Animals"--the Planeteers are itching for a rematch with Looten Plunder--and when Plunder decide to take Hope Island for himself--the Planeeters, Capt. Planet and Gaia pitch in to protect the Planeteers HQ.


Note 1: Captain Planet is owned by Ted Tuner, DiC, and Hanna-Banana from 1989 to 2989.

Note 2: This story has his story take place after "Who Gets a Hoot?" and "Twelve Angry Animals"

Note 3: Earth Wreckers is my name of the collections of Capt. Planet foes—it could be all of them, some of them, or one of them. It can be replace or use in replace with Eco-Villains.

"Waiting For Plunder"

A "Captain Planet" Fan-Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

It has been a while since the Yeti and his follow animals judged them and their follow humans. So far, the environment wreck called the Eco-Villains had been quiet since Looten Plunder got to cut down a forest where the spotted owl once lived.

Gaia, the Spirit of Earth had felt feeling of drain of hope, when they come to Hope Island with the spotted owl. Gaia didn't expect Plunder to have a win over the Planeteers, so when they just mopped around Hope Island—and the Geo-Cruiser, the Planeteers' mode of air travel, landed. The first person

Kwanee said, "Let's hope we get another change to stop a one of those of foes."

Wheeler said, "You want a rematch with Looten Plunder. Take a number."

Linka remarked, "Not if he causing trouble with the birds."

Gi remarked, "That's Hoggy Greedy's annoying routine."

Mat-Ti asked Gaia, "So, any signs of the Earth Wreckers?"

When the Planeteers are in a silly or pun mode, Eco-Villains were use as the name of the collection of rotten earth plotters that Capt. Planet and the Planeteers face on time to time. When they are in a serious mode, Earth Wreckers are use instead. The first time, it was used throw Capt. Planet for a loop.

Gaia said, "No eco-issues right now, Planeteers. Thought recently, Zarm has let though our galaxy twice—though he's been busy with the other aliens of the universe."

Wheeler said, "Zarm is in a different league. If the Earth Wreckers are the college team, Zarm is the pro team."

Gaia smiled, the Planeteers had recovered one of their failures to protect the Earth from the forces that wrecked him.

-CP-

Of course, the Earth Wreckers never wait long enough to get Earth some time to recover. Gaia has picked up a problem in Tokyo, Japan—something or someone was sending up high-level smog. The Planeteers discover it was their foe, Dr. Blight, the mad scientist, and MEL, her computer sidekick. The gang discovered that she had built a huge smog making robot that makes her huge robot lumber jack look like Rigger, Hoggy Greedy's annoying sidekick. The Planeteers would able to wrecked their robots—and they need to do was fine, Dr. Blight—just when an Earth quake happen. It turned out, she was in a similar robot that they destroyed the pieces off. Dr. Blight remarked, "Silly, Planeteers, I built this robot—but let the smog out to bait you.. You just wreck a dummy in pieces in my factories."

Wheeler said, "I think we need a one-man army."

Kwanee said, "Then let our power combine." He paused to hold his first up ring facing upwards showing the Earth Ring and shouted, "EARTH!"

Wheeler showed his Fire Ring and shouted, "FIRE!"

Linka showed her Wind Ring, and shouted, "WIND!"

Gi showed her Water Ring as she shouted, "WATER!"

Ma-Ti showed his Heart Ring as she shouted, "HEART!"

The Elements beams from the rings shot straight up into the Earth's sky—and turned into thunderstorm of a cloud, a familiar voice said, "By your powers combined..."

A paused appeared, the familiar blue-skin, green-hair superhero of Earth appears. "…I am CAPTAIN PLANET!!"

In unison, the Planeteers shout, "Go, Planet."

In quick time, Dr. Blight's robot was defeated and turn into oil cans by Capt. Planet. The cops had a short talk, "Dr. Blight will quietly give up for the time meaning, if she can asked you a question."

Linka said, "What's the question?"

Dr. Blight yelled, "How can you do brave when Mr. Plunder got you where he wants you?"

Linka replied, "You act like he won the war against us, he just won a battle."

Dr. Blight said, "If I was betting money before Mr. Plunder put you on the low end of the totem pole, I would bet on you—but now, I would bet on Mr. Plunder to win the rematch."

Wheeler remarked, "Kept your stinking money on your stinking self."

Dr. Blight said, "I do."

Captain Planet said, "Well, my work is done for now. Remember, Planeteers, the power is YOURS!"

Captain dived into the five elements which returned to their rings.

-P-

The next few months: The Planeteers had four battles with Earth Wreckers—Sly Sludge's fake oil recycling plot, Hoggy Greedy's plan to attack to bomb Hope Island back to the stone age, Vermin Skumm mutant snake, and helped Ceres, an alien defeat Zarm on her own planet.

Gaia remarked, "You going to love this eco-issue."

Wheeler asked, "Looten Plunder up to his own tricks?"

Gaia said, "Yes. Its turns out that Blight had told him the location of Hope Island—he's planning on doing a Zarm on this place."

Since the first meeting of Zarm, the Planeteers and Gaia have used the phrase, "a Zarm" to mean attack on Hope Island. All Earth Wreckers with the expect of Looten Plunder had attempt to attack Hope Island at least once—Dr. Blight did two attacks on Hope Island, Zarm had fourth attacks—one by making the Hope Island, a Greenhouse Island and the second by taking over the body of Gaia herself.

Wheeler said, "Let's give him a rocky welcome."

Kwanee said, "Hey, Ma-Ti is the one with the Mind Ring, Wheeler."

Wheeler said, "I had been waiting to burn the coat right off the Looten for a while."

Gi said, "I want to seriously give a good soak."

Linka "Not if I blow him away first."

Ma-Ti was wondering why the others are hot to face Planeteers used quietly his Heart Ring. It turned out the picture of the spotted owl

Wheeler said, "Let's give him the nightmare works—and then summon Capt. Planet."

Linka said, "Aa, by the way, that's Russian for yes."

-P-

Plunder said, "Amos Blake, nice idea for to attack Hope Island." '

Amos said, "Every Earth Wrecker—as the Planeteers sometime called us—have at least attacked Hope Island to get rid of the Planeteers and get Hope Island land. With that win against those eco-loving youngsters, we won't have problems getting to Gaia and offering money for Hope Island."

Plunder smiled, "As Hoggy Greedy might say, 'we about to enter hog heaven."

A familiar yell is here—"EARTH!"

Amos replied, "Any plans"

Plunder said, "I'm going to take one from the Planeteers' own play book. Hose Men on deck, we have a rock pile to deal with."

Four man carrying huge hose—and regular water flooded.

-P-

Ma-Ti was inside the major HQ of Hope Island, she read the angry the thoughts of Wheeler, the wonder of Gi, and the upset from Kwanee.

Mat-Ti turned to Gaia, who answer Gi's mind question with out missing a beat, "That was regular salt water."

The wonder in Gi's mind turned into angry thoughts equal to that of Wheeler-but the Linka was waiting next.

-P-

Plunder said, "Turn off the toxic motor—and turn on the sails. If I have a hunch, we going to hear that that wind chick next."

For a moment, Amos Blake thought Plunder was going to get a dumb as Duke Nukem, but Amos know that Duke Nukem was getting dumb from his insane love of nuclear energy. Plunder was proved right as rain—as "Wind!" was hear next—and the sails used Linka power to move the boat.

Amos asked, "Which cave person are we going to here from next?"

Plunder said "We are going to hear hothead next."

Wheeler's voice said, "Hey, Plunder, turn that boat around and head back to what ever stupid toxic cave you call a home or going to melt that boat in recycle pieces for you."

Plunder said, "I wish you luck."

Wheeler yelled, "FIRE!"

The fire hit, Plunder's shirt—and it was burn off—revealing a pink T-Top with 'The Only Good Earth is A Dead Earth". Plunder asked, "That's been the Plunder's Family motto since Dark Ages."

Wheeler said, "But pink?"

Plunder answered, "Maggie Plunder, a.k.a the Black Knight. Hose Men water. Amos, get me a spare suit."

Amos said, "Ok. But I wait until after Gi gets done with you."

As the Hose Man tried to hit Wheeler, Gi's voice is here; "WATER!" turn the water flooded the boat, and waterlogged it. Amos got a new green suit with a real fur trim for Plunder. Plunder whisper his next plan to Amos.

-P-

Wheeler said, "It's time for Operation: Payback to come to close."

Kwanee said, "Then let our power combine." He paused to hold his first up ring facing upwards showing the Earth Ring and shouted, "EARTH!"

Wheeler showed his Fire Ring and shouted, "FIRE!"

Linka showed her Wind Ring, and shouted, "WIND!"

Gi showed her Water Ring as she shouted, "WATER!"

Ma-Ti showed his Heart Ring as she shouted, "HEART!"

A huge crystal appeared and smashed into pieces, "By your powers combined—and I am Captain PLANET! So Plunder and his goons are making like pirates. Looks like I'm going the ninja to waterlog his plan."

Amos Blake and the Hose Men was takedown with out problems for Captain Planet. Looten Plunder was a different store—as he revealed turn the toxic engine to full power—and the event throw Captain Planet for a loop—right at the feet of Gaia and Ma-Ti. Ma-Ti removed the toxic from the chest area—"This is one time, I'm totally angry with Plunder myself"—as Gaia touched Planet—surprising in a change of Captain Planet's body shape--still keeping the green-hair and the blue body in a more female form—long green hair, longer legs, and a full red body suit with the yellow circle at the same place where it is on Capt. Planet

Ma-Ti said, "You took over Captain Planet body."

Gaia said, "It's a temporary measure to get rid of Plunder."

-P-

Plunder was thinking out loud, "I got rid of the eco-pest; the other Earth Wreckers would be thrill that we can waste this planet with out of trouble."

A tornado of water removed the toxic engine from Plunder's boat—which surprise him—and it look that tornado send the toxic engine right into the sun—a very common place for toxic objects done by

Capt. Planet. The tornado form to turn into a female take on Capt. Planet.

Plunder said, "Hi, Gaia, I heard to offer your money for you island."

Gaia replied, "As Wheeler said after Dr. Blight defeat a few months ago: 'kept your stinking money on your stinking self.' Hope Island isn't for sale—and it's time that you pay for this insult to the Earth." Gaia lifted Plunder's boat and took it to Liverpool, England were the cops were waiting for Plunder.

Plunder said, "You and your Planeteers will PAY for THIS!"

-P-

Gaia returned to Hope Island and exit Capt. Planet, "Nice work, Gaia."

Gaia said, "We are in this together—and by working together will defeat those eco-villains."

Capt. Planet said, "With Plunder in jail, my work is down. REMEMBER, the POWER is YOURS."

Wheeler said, "Despite a few twists from you and Plunder, OPERATION: PAYBACK is a MISSION COMPLETE."

The rest of the Planeteers laugh and smile, the rest of the day would been normal and quiet for them.

-THE END-


End file.
